


I'll Always Love You

by Plant_Queen



Series: The Consequences of Being a Unicorn [1]
Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, I'll add more tags as i go, but if some work their way in i'll update the tags, no relationships really yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Queen/pseuds/Plant_Queen
Summary: Bracken finds himself talking to his wife on a cold October morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boy I sure do hate angst, I say, as I write angst. Bracken suffered enough, he shouldn't suffer anymore, I say as I make him suffer. I don't really have any excuses for this.

The rain drizzled down on the bleak October morning. The sky was overcast with gray clouds; there was no breeze to stir the air. Bracken looked out over the manicured lawn. Trees had a few leaves still clinging to their branches. Hues of yellow, purple, and red discarded leaves littered the ground, left over from when the maintenance crew came to rake them up.

There was a chill in the air, it would be winter soon. For now, though, fall held sway over the passing of time. The sunrise was only a few minutes ago. Bracken smiled, Kendra loved the sunrise.

“Hello, my princess. How are you? I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to come visit yesterday. It was funny, actually, I was held up by a bunch of naiads. You would have laughed, they were complaining about the annual festival. They didn’t like how the pond in Fablehaven was always cluttered with streamers afterwards, but it was their idea for the festival to be held at Fablehaven in the first place! Those silly naiads.” Bracken trailed off. Silence greeted him.

“Well, anyway. I brought you flowers, your favorites. Pink carnations and crimson rose.”

A slight breeze stirred in the quiet.

“I’ll just leave these here, then.” Bracken bent down and placed the bouquet of flowers on the dewy grass. No bird chirped in the muted meadow. A beat passed. 

“I miss you!” Bracken suddenly blurted out, shattering the stillness of the morning. “I miss you so much, everyday. And - and my chest hurts when I think about you. I love you, Kendra, and I always will.”

Bracken reeled himself in, taking a breath to steady himself. A smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes appeared on his face. Slowly, Bracken lent down and placed a gentle kiss on the marble slab that read:

_ Here Lies Kendra Sorenson _

_ A friend, a protector, a healer, a wife _

_ Her glow will be missed _

_ Rest in Peace: _

1992 - 2087

 

Bracken straightened, brushing a feather-light hand over the cold marble. The colorful flowers adorned the grass next to the headstone. 

“I’ll see you in a few days, okay? I have some meetings to go to, but I promise I’ll be back,” Bracken whispered. 

With that, he turned and walked out of the peaceful cemetery, casting a glance back to where Kendra lay in rest next to her grandparents and her brother. A small butterfly had alighted on the white marble, adding a splash of color. For a second, Bracken could have sworn that the butterfly was washed in a golden light, and a warm breeze kissed his cheeks. 

“I love you,” he whispered again, before shutting the gate behind him as he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge nerd, so those flowers mean something! pink carnation - I'll never forget you; crimson rose - mourning. :)))) its fine, I didn't almost cry while writing this.


End file.
